It's time, isn't it?
by Switchfoot Joy
Summary: It's the first time since the battle that Ron and Hermione are separated. But Hermione is not agree with that.


**Pairing: Ron & Hermione  
><strong>

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters... JK is the owner.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly without him really noticing. It was all over. Now all was quiet and they were secure. He should feel relieved, but he was far away from the case. His brother had died tonight, as Tonks, Lupin and all the others, and he had not have done anything to prevent it. After hours and hours to collect the bodies, they all returned to the Burrow. Ron had not been back home for almost a year and yet he had found his room exactly as he had left it. But this time unlike last summer, he was alone. Harry stayed with Ginny. He struggled at first to see his best friend with her sister, but deep down he knew that there was no one better for her sister than Harry. And if he was hurt by her, best friend or not, Ron would take care of him.<p>

The only thing that could make him smile this evening, was Hermione. Everything had changed since they had kissed, and they had not really talked about it. Everyone considered them as a couple knowing that Harry had told everything. Sleep fled from him. After all the months of running, he should be asleep but no. He missed her. He had spent all his nights with her, except when he was gone and it was one of the things he did and would never forgive himself; and now he was alone in bed. Without her around.

Ron heard his door opened and closed. He sat down in hid bed, and smiled when he saw Hermione. He heard the door locked behind her without the need to open her mouth. Hermione walked up to his bed, and he smiled when she stopped within two feet of the bed. She wore one of his Chudley Cannons Shirt. She says nothing, not knowing what to say or do as if he had taken all her courage to come and she wondered if it was a good idea. He then raised the cover, inviting her to join him. She didn't hesitate.

He lay down and Hermione did the same. He turned to her and smiled. He read the concern in her eyes. She put her hand on his bare chest, he was just wearing a pajama trousers, and she touched his scars. Hermione felt the beating of his heart quickened under her fingers. Ron interrupted her movement by trapping her hand in his.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Are you ok?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

He didn't want to lie to her, it was not point.

"I've never been better," he admitted. "But I should ask you the same question. You're the one who had been tortured, not me."

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

It was true; the potions Fleur gave her few days ago were effective. The scar was still here, but she didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

She was not sure but it was Ronald and he was the first person in this world she trusted. She held out her arm and he took it gently in his hand. He gently stroked the scar and caressed it with a soft kiss.

"I wish it was not my mum who killed her, I regret it wasn't me. I wanted her to pay for this."

"I think she did anyway."

He slid his hand along his arm back to his hand and entwined their fingers. He looked at her, she seemed tired but he had to let her. Everything. It was time.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked surprised.

"Because I left."

Sadness appears in her eyes. "That's ok. You came back."

It was really a painful subject for her. It was over but still. It was really painful to think about it. Because she always needed him and he broke her heart when he left.

"Harry told me you cried for a week after I left," he paused. "You have to know, the horcruxe, it was like poison to me. More than for you and Harry. He controlled me and showed me things. Things I didn't want to see happen and it was happening and I could not do anything about it. He took advantage of my weakness and made it unbearable. The second I was gone I wanted to go back but I could not. And when I came back I found Harry and he told me to destruct it and it was awful. Harry and you came out of the locket saying that I never should have gone back, you were better off me during weeks, I was nothing to you, that you could never choose me next to Harry, I was nothing."

"You know that's not true. Harry is like my brother, you know it."

"It's easy to say it now, but he was right you know. Who I am next to him? Nothing," he whispered.

Ron looked away, unable to face her. With her free hand, Hermione took his chin in her hand and forced him to turn to her.

"Look at me," she said. "Harry is like my brother. I never cared about him in another way. You are the one I've always focused on. You were just too blind to see it."

"I suppose it's true."

"You suppose? You dated lavender, you prat!"

"Jealousy it seems?"

"That's not funny," she said, wanted to get away from him.

"Stay. Do you know why I dated Lavender?"

"No, and I don't want to know. Really."

"Well, you'll know. I dated her, because Ginny made fun of me, and told you kissed both Viktor and Cormac. I was jealous, and when she showed interest in me, I didn't say no to her."

"Ginny did what? She's a dead woman!"

"Don't say it's not true, that's ok now."

"First, Viktor kissed me once, and I told him I was not interested, and he understood I was in love with you. Second, I took Cormac to the party to make you jealous because you couldn't stop snugging to Lavender every time I saw you together. He kissed me, I didn't want to and I slapped him. End of story."

Ron frozen and Hermione didn't notice until she stopped to talk.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that true?" he whispered.

"What is it true?"

"That you love me."

She didn't realize she said it. And seeing his face, he did not seem to believe her.

"Of course, I love you. Do you think I could kiss you if I wasn't?"

"Good," he said. "Because I love you too for the longest time."

And he leaned to kiss her. This time it was he who kissed her and not vice versa. For their first kiss, it was she who took the initiative but he had participated as much as her. Their kiss was different this time, it was the second and it was much milder. He touched her lips with his and took his time. When he deepened his kiss, his tongue meeting hers, she put her hands around his neck, and stroked her hair. Hermione pinned his body against hers. Ron has built on his arms so as not to put all his weight on her.

He detached his mouth to hers when they needed to catch their breath; Ron put his forehead against her getting lost in her eyes.

"Since when?" she asked breathing hardly.

"Yule Ball. I'm sorry for that by the way. I should have asked you but I was already in love with you and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Hermione laughed.

"I love when you wear my clothes by the way. It's a lot better on you," he added.

"Well, I love when you don't wear any clothes by the way, I love your skin."

Ron smiled and lying again next to her and she turned to him.

"And you?" he asked. He wanted to know.

"Third year, but I think I had feelings for you before that and I didn't really realize them and actually at this time I didn't want to admit them."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. But after the fifth year, I really loved the moments we spent together."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the sixth year when you came to the Burrows before Harry we had some time alone. School had not started yet and already you're plunged into the books. I remember you sat on the sofa and I had joined you. You never said a thing about that, and I watched you read, put your hair up, biting your lower lip for when you couldn't notice me. I continued to do so for the sixth year even if you did not want to talk to me. I remember one time in sixth year when I was with Lavender, you were reading in the common room and I sat next to you, and you didn't say a thing. You were angry but I know you wouldn't tell me to go away because you have to talk to me and you didn't want to. And I watched you all the time, you were frustrated and you fell asleep against me. It was the first time in weeks you touched me. I put an arm around you and I have brought you against me. Fortunately for me, you did not wake up. I fell asleep and when I woke up you were gone."

"I remember that night. I woke up and I was so angry after you because of Lavender. But I didn't move right away. For a few minutes, I had you. You were with me. I had this feeling for few minutes that you cared about me. I wanted to kiss you so badly, but I stopped myself and I left."

"You know I didn't mind if you did it at this time."

"Well probably. But I didn't want to. I have a thing to confess to you by the way. You told me about the horcruxe, so I want to tell you about that."

"Ok. What's that?"

"You saved me. At the Malfoy's," she whispered looking into his eyes. Immediately, she saw pain in them.

"Do not tell me nonsense, Hermione. I have not saved you. You are almost dead at Malfoy."

"No." She took his face in her hands. "Listen to me. _You saved me_. I was ready to die. When they took you away from me I was ready to die. If you could escape you had to do it. Harry still needed you and you know it. I was ready to ask her to kill me. It was Bellatrix after all. And I wasn't nothing in this quest."

"Nothing? You are the world to me. I could never leave you there. If you had died this night, I would have die with you."

"Don't say that. But you screamed for me and it changed everything. I had to try because at this point I never told you I loved you. And I really wanted too. I couldn't die without telling you. Your voice saved me. If you weren't there that day I will not be here today."

"It was the worst day in my life you know, worse than today. I think I will be able to accept his death and all the others. But if it was you, I couldn't. I can't and I never will. I love you too much to live in a world where you weren't there."

"I love you," she whispered. She was crying now, he put his arms around her, left her mouth "I love you too."

She put her head on his torso and falls asleep quickly.

/*\

It was the light that woke Ron and voices. He opened his eyes with difficulty and eyes contact with his father, mother, Harry, Ginny and Charlie. He was sure that Hermione had locked the door from his room last night. Speaking of Hermione she was still sleeping her head on his chest. Casting a glance around him, he saw that the blankets were at the foot of the bed and he slid his hand under her shirt and was back behind his back so that now everyone could see her panties. She would probably hate him for that.

"Hmm. Hmm," said his mother.

She was angry but she was smiling too. He was in trouble even if everyone was happy they were finally together after all this years.

"If I reckon girls are not allowed to sleep in your bed. Even if it's Hermione."

"We didn't plan it, Mum" he whispered.

"Hope so, son. I will have a little talk with your girlfriend later. You should wake her up. Breakfast is ready."

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, wake up!" His voice was a little louder the second time.

She seemed to hear as she moved against him but did not bother to open her eyes. She was silent for few seconds and finally opened her mouth.

"Fuck, Ronald! Let me sleep, for god's sake. I always let you sleep so let me sleep a little longer. You just go back to sleep and wake up in a few hours," she said without opening her eyes.

Everyone was speechless; it was the first time that Hermione swore. Even Harry and Ron had never heard her.

"Good Morning, Hermione. It's a little too early to swear, don't you think?" asked Arthur Weasley.

Hermione was so wide awake to the voice of Ron's father. She turned and stared at everyone and finally saw her outfit. She screamed shrill caught up blankets and put them up over her head. Everyone was laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Weasley. But I locked the door last night. How?" she asked.

"I know what spell you use Hermione," answered Harry. "It was not too hard to reverse it."

"Harry fucking Potter," she yelled. "Forget Voldemort, I'm going to kill you. When you came in Ginny's room last night, I didn't tell everyone, did I?"

Haut du formulaire

Everyone turned to Harry and Ginny, and she has a little cry. Hermione was always hidden under the covers.

"Please everyone, can you get out? We'll be downstairs in few minutes."

"Sure," said Molly. "Hermione, I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, Mrs Weasley."

"Molly."

"Sure… Molly," said Hermione. "Watch your back Potter, Chosen One or not, I will not forget what you did. Everyone saw my panties because of you!"

"Sure Hermione. See you later. With pants on this time!"

"Fuck you," she whispered.

The door closed behind Harry and Hermione finally removed the covers from her face. Ron resting on one elbow on the mattress smiled at her. She slipped her hands around his neck and drew him towards her.

"Good morning," he whispered against her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"With you? Always. Your mum is going to kill me."

"She won't. She loves you. I think she'll probably care of Harry first. Well done by the way. And I'm proud to hear my words in your mouth."

"Well it's not going to happen anytime soon."

They stood up and Ron caught a tracksuit in his cabinet and has tended to Hermione as he pulled on a t-shirt. Before opening the door, he kissed again.

"Well I'm sure if he saw you in panties again, you'll do it again."

"I don't plan to show my panties to Harry anymore. Thank you for that."

"It was not my fault, I didn't know they will show up in the morning in my room."

"Let's go", she said.

"You're lucky. Can you imagine if you were wearing Chudley Cannons underwear? I think they would never forget that."

Hermione decided to keep secret the fact that she had bought Chudley Cannons underwear one year ago.

* * *

><p>Hope you love it. Reviews are wonderful. Cheers!<p> 


End file.
